drabbles
by Death-Law
Summary: Few drabbles when im bored or something. Mostly One Piece but there might be bleach and other included.
1. A

_Kid and anon_

* * *

Kid stared at the grey figure, his eyebrow twitching. The grey no faced figure has been sitting on his ship for the last hour or so. So to say it was annoying. It kept asking irritating questions like, let him quote it " Have you ever fucked any if your crewmates?" His eyebrow twitched again, he gave up killing the thing long ago. The thing seemed immortal, spawning back to life after each stab to the skull. Sadly it did not stop him hurling things at it. Killer who was also being annoyed by it kept slicing it, but the fucker would just regenerate somehow. If it was not for the fact that it was annoying he would have made it join his crew.

"Oi~ Kid, what are your thoughts on Law?" It asked.

"Will you ever fuck off? Literally? Fuck off." Growled Kid.

"No, I am an Anon I do not just fuck off." The now name figured answered.

* * *

_Law + Kid + skate = ?_

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fine trust me." Law smiled warmly. Holding Kid's forearm as he dragged him to the ice ring. Nobody was there, it was closed but Robin being his friend let them in. Pulling Kid in was an easy task. He wobbled and cursed under his breath. They locked eyes for a second or so but it made Kid more confident. Law picked up the speed still dragging Kid who was as stiff as a stick.

"Relax." Law cooed. Kid wobbled again and again, in the end he stiff fell onto his ass. Law was still holding on so he ended up on him. His breath hiched, he binked and he blushed like a 10 year old girl. The cold picking at his ears and nose making him even redder. Kid smirked and pulled him.

"Come ere'" He whispered as he locked his lips on his.

* * *

_Wasteland_

* * *

It was all white, white as far as the eye could see. The run down building in the distance were all white with a hint of yellow. Not a soul in sight but for one. Me, I was there alone. Wearing white too, white T-shirt, trousers and socks. I had no shoes just socks. It was my own world, it was plain and boring just like me, no color and no adventure. It was a wasteland of nothingness. Sometimes a figure would appear or there would be color but it was rare, very rare. The figure would be tall and muscular and the color would always be red, like fire.

Walking through the wasteland towards the 'city' I saw flyers with bears, they would always be Polar bears and smiling or apologizing. There would be puppets in the windows of the buildings, many had hats and wore the same clothing. The four biggest ones were always a man with a gatsby hat and a man with a black cap with 'PENGUIN' written. The third would always be a boy with a straw hat and a scar under his left eye. The fourth was just a blank doll, just a muscular blank doll. It had no face or no details just blank.

There was music flowing in the wasteland too. Always the same song, always the same words over and over again.

_Treasure maps foreign trees  
operator please  
call me back when it's time  
stolen friends and disease  
operator please  
pass me back to my mind_

* * *

Just drabbles I did last night, can't write the next chapter of Dreams make the world go round so here is something to keep my watchers interested. The song in wasteland is Little black submarine by Black Keys. The skating one well i was watching Blades of glory and that happened, I wanted to add in more humor but i had no idea how. -_-' Kid and anon well Tumblr, just Tumblr.


	2. B

Goodnight.

* * *

"Kid? What happened?" Law asked, eyes wide. 'Why…why are..?" he stuttered. The man called Kid, was infront of him. Laying, bleeding and eyes barley opened. Kid was _bleeding in front_ _of Law_ and Law was frozen still. His medical instincts dulled but slowly acting up. He tottered towards the pale body, half falling and half kneeling beside the heap.

His hands shaking and inching forwards. His tanned hands touched the cold body, he shook him. "Oi..oi…don't fuck around…wake up." His voice cracked, but got no response. No angry retort or anything. No nothing, apart from a cold thought.

He was dead

Tanned fingers grasped the fur coat, Law's fingers spasmed. Open, close, open, close. He let go and stumbled back. Looking around Law suddenly noticed the small things. How there was no birds, how the blood was soaking into the snow and how time seemed to slow down. He noticed his body shaking, how his breath was visible in the cold air and his hat abandoned beside so snow covered rock. The thought of Kid being dead was absurd to him, he wanted to break down and cry, but he also wanted to jump around an laugh.

The biggest hot headed moron he knew died, his rival died but….he died. Curling up on the snowy ground. Law broke down and a sad laugh escaped him. His eyes never leaving the pale body of the pale red head. Law's body was began to grow numb and cold, his mind going from 'He's dead' to 'You're a failure, you shouldn't even call yourself a doctor.'

His eyes were heavy and slowly falling down, not caring he let them fall. Cutting off the view, into darkness.

When both supernova crew arrived at the tiny clearing, all they saw was two bodies. Both of the captains looked like were sleeping, covered with snowy blankest and snowy pillows. Kid's was red like his fiery hair, while Law's was white. "What do we do now?" Asked one of the Heart pirates, voice cracking and eyes watering.

"I don't know." A Kid pirate answered.

* * *

**I'm out of ideas for Dreams make the world go round. Q.Q Im sorry. SO here is a short sad-ish drabble I did.**


End file.
